The present disclosure relates to a lens module in which lenses may be easily aligned with each other.
In accordance with improvements in the performance of portable devices (for example, portable phones), small camera units mounted in portable devices have been required to have high degrees of resolution. Therefore, such small camera units have been gradually configured as lens modules including a number of lenses.
Such lens modules including a number of lenses may include lenses as well as a lens barrel accommodating the lenses therein. Such lens modules have a structure in which the lenses are sequentially inserted into the lens barrel to allow optical axes of the lenses to coincide with each other.
However, since the optical axes of the lenses are aligned with each other by the lens barrel in the above-mentioned structure, the lenses mounted in the lens barrel must be manufactured so as to have the same outer diameter or the same degree of machining tolerance, which may be somewhat difficult.
Further, in the above-mentioned structure, the respective lenses may be inserted into the lens barrel in a press-fitting scheme, and thus, coupling the lenses to the lens barrel may be somewhat difficult.